fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
RPPC01
Nagareboshi no purinsesu! Kanpekina Tai-sama wa densetsu no senshi purikyua!? (流れ星のプリンセス!完璧なタイ~様が伝説の戦士プリキュア！ "The princess of the Shooting Stars! The perfect Tai-Sama is a legendary warrior Precure ?!) Is the first episode of the series Royalty Princess Precure Synopsis The episode begins with Yumi walking to Princess Academy, carrying a suitcase. Yumi marvels at the sight of the academy, and says her second catchphrase. But just then, a girl runs past her, almost knocking her to the ground. The girl looks back, and apologises, although she said it in a bored tone. Yumi accepts the apology, and introduces herself. The girl looks surprised, and said that "Yumi Airashi" is her roommate. Yumi becomes excited, and the girl introduces herself as Tai Matsuda. Tai holds out her hand, and Yumi shakes it, saying her first catchphrase. Tai takes Yumi to their dorm room, and Yumi is surprised at how large it was. Yumi says that she was so excited to start school, and Tai laughs, saying that Yumi shouldn't rush it, since school didn't start until the next week. Yumi said that she couldn't help it, and was about to put her suitcase on the lower bed. Tai, however, stopped Yumi, saying that the lower bed was her bed. Yumi laughs nervously as she apologises, and then puts her suitcase on the upper bed. Tai asks if they (Yumi and Tai) could be best friends, and an excited Yumi agrees. Tai smiled, and said that she knew a great place to eat lunch, and asked if Yumi wanted to join her. Yumi agreed, and the two girls left the dorm. Meanwhile, two strange creatures are talking to each other in the ruins of a kingdom. The first creature, a cat, says that she couldn't believe that the Heaven Kingdom was actually destroyed. The cat began to cry, and the second creature, a dog, explained that they can't give up yet, and reminded the cat of their mission to find the legendary Princess Pretty Cure. The cat, wiping away her tears, said that they should leave immediately, and the dog took the cat's hand, and the two creatures flew to the sky. Later, Yumi and Tai were eating donuts together, and Yumi said that she loved donuts. Tai agreed, but just then, people with cameras and notepads came up to the two girls. They began taking photos and asking for interviews, and Tai explained to a confused Yumi that she was a very famous model and singer. Tai began to pose for the cameras, and Yumi smiled. When all the people were gone, Tai apologised to Yumi for what happened, and Yumi didn't mind, because it was what Tai loved to do. Just then, there was a voice, telling Yumi and Tai to look out. The two girls looked up, and saw two strange creatures! The creatures crashed into the two girls, and all four fell to the ground. The cat thanked Yumi and Tai for breaking their fall, and Tai angrily said that she wasn't a mattress. Tai and the cat then locked eyes, and suddenly, a warmth ran through them. Afterwards, Tai began wondering what that warmth was, and the cat explained that it was because Tai was a legendary Princess Pretty Cure. The cat introduced herself as Lily, and the dog introduced herself as Peach. Yumi asked what a Princess Pretty Cure was, and Peach explained that a Princess Pretty Cure was a legendary warrior. Yumi and Peach then locked eyes, and a warmth ran through them, and Peach realised that Yumi was also a Princess Pretty Cure. Peach went on to explain that she and Lily were fairies created by a princess who turns dreams into despair and holds them away in the Despair Box, but Yumi and Tai are still confused. Suddenly, a woman shows up, and says that she has finally found Lily and Peach. Peach tells Despear to stay away, but Despear smiles evilly, and points to the city. To Yumi and Tai's shock, a monster known as a Sakebot was destroying the city! Lily begs for Tai to transform, but Tai doesn't want to. Yumi pleads for Tai to do so, because if she doesn't, the city would be destroyed. Finally, Tai agrees, and is given the Crystal Perfume by Lily, and transforms into Princess Twinkle! Princess Twinkle is surprised by her new look, but immediately begins to fight the Sakebot. Yumi is surprised, saying that she didn't know Tai knew martial arts, but Peach says that this was the power of Pretty Cure. When Princess Twinkle overpowers the Sakebot, Lily tells her to unleash Pretty Cure's power, and so, Princess Twinkle performs "Blue Moon Humming" in order to purify the Sakebot. An angry Despear leaves, and Princess Twinkle then reverts back into Tai. Yumi excitedly exclaims that Tai was amazing, and Tai agreed, and then says that Lily and Peach had better tell her and Yumi everything. Lily and Peach agreed, but then Peach says that Yumi was a Pretty Cure like Tai, leaving everyone shocked. Major Events *Tai makes her first apparition. *Tai turns in Princess Twinkle for the first time. *Tai use for the first time the attack Blue Moon Humming. Characters Pretty Cures *Yumi Airashi *Tai Matsuda Mascotes *Peach *Lily Villains *Despear *Sakebot Others *'Various paparazzi' Trivia Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:Royalty Princess Precure Episodes Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:CureLove12Episodes